


The Tool.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 year age difference, Anal Sex, Complete AU, Harry is a Malfoy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Regulus Lives, Smut, i kept the canon ages so that is why i put the underage warning, neville is the boy who lived, some darkish themes? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: Harry was the unknown and often ignored second son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He wasn't necessarily wanted at first, but as he aged, he turned into something useful in his father's eyes.He became a tool to win the Malfoys favors, inside the Ministry, as well as with the Dark Lord.But his time of use is drawing near its end, what will happen to Harry now?





	The Tool.

**Author's Note:**

> aye here are some things.  
> harry is 16 in this fic, regulus is 36-ish  
> that is a 20 age difference, get over it or choose not to read.  
> ANYWAYS--  
> kind of has darkish themes that are laced in the work? read at your own risk  
> the ending is kind of rushed i guess

Harry was the unknown and often ignored second son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, born a year after their proclaimed heir, Draco. 

On July 31, 1981, Harrison Saiph Malfoy, was born. Lucius refused to put much thought into Harry's name as he did Draco's, seeing as Harry would never be the Heir to the Malfoy line. 

The birth of Harry was an accident in all honesty. The Malfoy's didn't have a wish for another son after they were given Draco. But, once they found out Narcissa was pregnant again, Lucius felt it would look bad if they got rid of the unwanted pregnancy, even if they kept it quiet. 

Harrison was born with midnight hair and tan skin that was known to be inherited by his Black lineage, but his startling green eyes were simply a mystery. With Lucius and Narcissa both having light eyes, they honestly didn't know where his vibrant eyes came from. He stood out quite well from the family to say the least. 

Even though Lucius was less than pleased by Harry's birth, he knew there was something Harry could be good for. But this idea didn't come to him for a few years. 

Harry was eleven when Lucius had his realization. 

Lucius was insistent that Harry was not allowed to attend Hogwarts. The youngest Malfoy was to be homeschooled even though he received a letter, and seeing as Draco was made heir, it was only proper he wasn't shadowed by a little brother who could damage certain connections that are destined to happen. 

"Is there something wrong, Harrison?" Lucius asked when he noticed his son seemed to be lingering in Lucius's office longer than usual after his tutoring. 

Harry jumped at his father's voice, he didn't think his actions would be found out so soon. 

A blush started to form on the boy's face as he played with the hem of the jumper he insisted on wearing all the time, "Um," Harry walked over to stand in front of Lucius's desk, looking down at his feet rather than at his father, "I think there is something wrong with me, father." 

Lucius wasn't sure if he heard the boy right, he was talking so soft, "Why do you think that?" 

"Is... is it ok not to like girls?" He paused to stop his fidgeting with his jumper, "Draco said I was a freak when I asked him," Harry said, slowly looking up at his father through his lashes, "Draco was teasing me when Pansy and Blaise came over before they went back to Hogwarts, saying the reason I was being shy was because of Pansy, but that wasn't the reason!" Harry fretted, "Pansy's nice to me and really pretty, but I don't like her like her, I-I was shy because of Blaise was being nice to me, and Draco called me a freak because of it." 

Lucius felt bad for his son, knowing how harsh Draco was to him in front of his friends. 

"Plus I'm not very strong... or tall," Harry sighed, "a girl would never like me anyways." He added. 

The grin Lucius was giving his son was almost sinister. Harry wasn't a complete loss after all. 

"There is nothing wrong with not liking girls, there are many other people I know who like boys like you like boys," Harry's face instantly brightened at his father's words, "Is that what you were worried about? That there was no one else like you?" 

Harry nodded, "I don't want to be called a freak." 

"Of course, you're not a freak and I won't let anyone call you as such. I'll talk to Draco when he comes home for Yule. But, if you want boys to like you, you'll have to take extra classes when you get older, alright?" Lucius asked.

"Yes sir! I will take extra classes, what are the extra classes?" Harry asked innocently, practically bursting with positive energy. 

"In a few years," Lucius said, now trying to hide his grin behind his hand, "I'll explain them to you, now go work on your homework." 

With one last nod, Harry skipped off to his room to do just as his father asked, not at all aware of what darkness lurked in his future. 

\-- 

"You've brought him up well, Lucius," Bellatrix said with a grin, "I can see the way he draws most of the mens eyes in here, even faithful husbands, he is quite beautiful. I'm glad he has a darker coloring, he wouldn't be as stunning if he was fair like you and my dear sister." 

Lucius rolled his eyes at her later statement, but stayed pleasant, "He is rather stunning, isn't he? Harrison is a valuable asset and has proven himself over the years. Since our Lord does not have an interest in him as I had hoped, I plan on marrying him off soon, to who I don't know yet." Lucius added with a sigh as he gazed at his son with contemplation. 

Harry held a small, practiced smile on his face as he let himself be whisked and twirled around the ballroom by Rabastan Lestrange. He didn't know what number the older Death Eater was, he had lost count with how many men wished to dance with him tonight. He knew the only reason why he has been asked so many times was because the older creeps wished to touch Harry, having heard the rumors surrounding the boy. 

He was sixteen now, and quite the beautiful boy too as Bellatrix said. Harry was more on the feminine side of his male sex with a softer face and jawline, and curves that from behind he was often mistaken as a girl. It didn't help Lucius refused to let Harry cut his hair since he was eleven. His hair was kept just below his shoulder blades. Though tonight, his dark locks were braided in an intricate pattern down his back. 

"Are you open to suggestions?" Bellatrix asked, even though her mental state has improved some, there was still that crazed look in her eye that made Lucius slightly uncomfortable. 

"It depends, who do you have in mind?" Lucius replied curiously. 

"Our lord has mentioned to me that he fears my dear cousin Regulus is... drifting from our cause, and he doesn't wish to lose him to the light side," Bella started, "With how easy Harry obeys commands, I think he could keep Regulus with us and compliant until that old fool and his golden boy are dead and the light falls." 

Lucius hummed and thought for a moment, "Do you think Regulus would agree to it?" 

Bellatrix grinned and gestured to where the dark-haired wizard stood, "He hasn't taken his eyes off Harry since he has arrived." 

"I'll talk to Harry and see for myself." 

Lucius headed onto the ballroom floor and easily walked through the dancing bodies to cut into Harry's dance, asking for a word with his son to smooth over the annoyed Lestrange. 

"Yes, father?" Harry asked as he was lead towards an empty balcony. 

The blond only spoke after a wordless silencing charm was placed over the two, "I need to you take interest in Regulus Black, I might need something from him. Ask him to dance and stay in my sight so I can see how he reacts to you." 

Harry suppressed a sigh, his feet were really starting to hurt, "Yes sir, is that all?" Harry had noticed the fact the Black heir had been staring at him for the majority of the night, he only wished his father never noticed. He hoped to have an early night tonight. 

"If he asks you of anything, say yes if you believe I would be alright with it." Lucius said easily, looking out at the gardens the balcony overlooked.

Understanding the underlying meaning of his father's words, Harry set off to do what asked of him. Like always. 

"I don't know if it is my place to ask," Harry said as he approached Regulus, who noticed him right away, "But, I couldn't help but noticed you looking at me earlier," Harry leaned his head to the side and looked up at the male with an impish smile, "Would you care to dance?" 

Regulus kept his neutral and rather blank look on as Harry gazed up at him, highly aware of their height difference, and returned Harry's smile with one of his own, "Who would I be to deny such a stunning person as yourself?" 

Harry grinned on the outside, ignoring the little part inside of him that fluttered at the smile he received from the man, and let Regulus guide him towards the other dancing couples and pulled Harry against him in their own dance. 

The hand Regulus placed of Harry's hip was a possessive grip, as well as the way he held the hand Harry didn't have on his shoulder. It sent a thrill through Harry's core, a feeling the younger male had yet to feel with another man. 

"It seems your beauty takes after my family's side, rather than your family name," Regulus commented, "I have to say I'm glad at the fact." 

Harry surprised himself when he blushed, "Thank you, I'm often told my name should be Harrison Black, not Harrison Malfoy." 

"I could easily change that for you, and give you the name you deserve," Regulus purred, the neutral mask he wore to all of these parties and gatherings falling as he grinned at the younger male in his arms. 

Harry stuttered and blushed fiercely at the obvious flirtatious comment thrown his way. 'What is wrong with me?! I've _talked_ dirtier when I've flirted with people, and this is what gets me?!' Harry thought as he tried to regain his composure. 

"Is that so? And how could you easily change that for me?" Harry said slowly meeting Regulus's eye, "I'd love to see you put some action behind those words," He looked up at the older man through his lashes, flashing him a look that was anything but innocent.

'This isn't the first time I've talked to him,' Harry tried to reason to himself, 'Maybe I'm only acting like this because he looks especially good today... He has always been nice to me, maybe the sudden flirting is flustering me because it's not his normal self? Yes he has flirted with others, but never at me, that has to be it.' 

"What kind of actions would the young Malfoy suggest?" Regulus asked with an elegantly arched eyebrow.

"I've got a few ideas in mind," Harry grinned, making an effort to let the older man pull him closer just as there was a tap on his shoulder. 

Harry sighed and turned to see yet another Death Eater wishing to cut in. He didn't know this man, or his name, but the hand that was on Harry's shoulder was now on his ass. Yes, Harry looked amazing in his figure-hugging midnight blue robes, but that still gave no one the right to put their hands on him like that, even if those rumors about him were true. 

"May I cut in?" He asked with breath that reeked of a few too many glasses of firewhisky. 

"No, you may not," Regulus stated in a cold voice, "As you can see we were having a wonderful time before you arrived, and I don't think Harrison here appreciates your straying hand." 

The Death Eater glared and bore his teeth in a snarl at Regulus, but to avoid conflict, he left the two of them with a huff. Regulus instantly led Harry away from the swaying and dancing bodies and out of the ballroom. 

Harry let the older man lead him, only speaking up when he noticed they were heading for the gardens, "Thank you for that back there. I-I know what's said about me, and I know how that makes people react around me, so thank you. I don't think anyone has ever defended me like that or thought about how I felt about being felt up more than half the time at these events." Harry gave Regulus a true and genuine smile, "Thank you." 

Regulus sat the both of them down on a stone bench in front of a large bush of white roses, "You're welcome, Harry. Any man wishing to be seen as a gentleman should never feel like they have the right to another's body because of rumors, whether they were true or not." He added, looking down at the boy who pressed himself against his side. 

"Would you like to know if they were true?" Harry ask with a smirk, "I'm sure I could find a better way to thank you other than my words," He purred. 

"Even though what you suggest is really quiet tempting," Regulus said with his own grin, "I want you to tell me if it's true and why it is." 

Harry furrowed his brows together in confusion, "Why would you want to know that?" He asked sharper than he intended. 

"Because, I can see how broken you are when no one is looking," The older wizard said softly, "I don't like that look on you." 

He frowned, "Everything is true, down to the fact my father uses me as a pawn to get people in his favor if you understand what I am insinuating," Harry laughed bitterly, " _I_ am the reason why he isn't in Azkaban, and _I_ am the reason why he is still on good terms with the Dark Lord."

Regulus gave Harry a worried look, "Harry-" 

"And that isn't even the worst part," Harry interrupted him as for the first time in his life felt himself boiling over, "I can deal with having sex with strangers on my father's word, he even told me to have sex with you if you wanted it. The worst part is the fact I lost my virginity to _him_ when I was barely thirteen years old, I was actually shy of thirteen by three days. He's the one who forced me since I was twelve to wear a corset to give me a woman's hourglass shape and made me work out to give myself a bigger arse and hips. He's going to punish me for telling you all of this," Harry sighed as more of a side note to himself, "But you're easy to talk to, I couldn't help but tell you." Harry rationalized, even though he felt pain in his near future. 

"Let me take you away," Regulus said as he cupped Harry's cheeks, "Our lord is suspicious of me and my wavering faith in his ways. Let me make you mine to prove I'm not becoming an unfaithful Death Eater." 

"How would marry me be proof you are not to be looked at suspiciously?" Harry said with a voice full of doubt. Though the idea of becoming Regulus's spouse was rather enticing. Anything was enticing if it got him away from his father. 

Regulus grinned sinfully as he eased Harry into his lap, settling the younger's thighs on either side of his, "Because, it would mean I am willing to tie myself and settle down with another dark wizard, the commitment of the fact. Plus it is always good to please our Lord." The older man's hands were placed on Harry's hips, though dipped further down every once in a while that sent a wave of thrill through Harry. 

"Will you ask my father then? If he says yes, I want to me married as soon as possible," Harry agreed in an instant, "It would mean only you would be allowed to touch me, right?" Harry added as he feared Regulus would use him as his father used him. 

"Of course, I wouldn't let such filthy hands touch what is mine," Regulus growled lowly with a smirk, "You will be the perfect trophy wife, don't you think? I'll be the most envied Death Eater in all of England with you on my arm." 

Harry draped his arms around the man's neck, pressing his chest against his as Harry littered light kisses along his cheek, "I like the idea of being envied, will you take me away now?" He purred, "If my father says no, I still want to remember a night with you." 

"If your father said no," Regulus gripped Harry's arse that earned him a gasp, "I would make our Lord get you for me, and if that failed I would steal you away in the night and run away from not only the war, but even one involved." 

Harry hummed as Regulus kneaded the flesh his hands gripped, "I can't see Lord Voldemort doing something for someone other than himself." 

"You can say he owes me a favor..." Regulus said as he pressed a kiss to the side of Harry's throat, "As much as it is tempting to take you out here in the open, I think we should move to a more private setting." 

Harry exposed more of his neck for the older wizard to kiss and mark as he pleased, "I agree, let me take you to my room," He sighed. 

Regulus reluctantly let the green-eyed temptress off of his lap and let him lead the way to his chambers, feeling as though he was back in Hogwarts by the way they snuck around the party guests as they made their way to the family wing of the manor. 

\-- 

Lucius watched from the balcony above with both his eldest son and Bellatrix at his side. 

"Did I not tell you he would be interested?" Bella said smugly, 

"I am sorry for not believing you Bella, but I just needed to see it for myself," Lucius watched as the two disappeared from the garden, "At least Harrison seems to be more than willing as well." 

"That could have just been your influence father," Draco said in mild disgust towards his younger brother. 

Lucius shot the blond a warning look, "I know Harrison better than you, I know when he is simply participating when I have asked him to verses when he himself is interested despite my attitude towards the subject." 

Bella laughed, her crazed laugh that never failed to make the two Malfoy's shiver, "Come brother-in-law, let us find Cissy and tell her the good news! I'm sure she will be over the moon happy with the prospect of a marriage in the near future. And maybe even a baby along the way too." She grinned as Draco's lips turned up in disgust and did not wait for the two as she headed to find her beloved sister.

\--

The two stole kisses from one another as they walked through the dark halls, only meeting a drunk Death Eater having a long conversation with a portrait of some old random ancestor of Harry. 

The young wizard barely shut the bedroom door behind the two of them before he was pressed against the said door. Regulus's mouth was on his, taking no time in claiming it and devouring Harry. 

Regulus worked the buttons of Harry's robes as he tasted every inch of Harry's sinful mouth. He swallowed the low moan he drew from the boy, shucking the dark blue robes from his being, eager to get him out of the white shirt and dark grey trousers he also wore to reach that tempting tan skin. 

Instead of taking the time with each of his shirt's buttons as he did with Harry's robes, Regulus removed his lips from the boy drew his wand and simply spelled away the remaining garments the boy was wearing. 

Harry gasped and arched towards Regulus at the sudden assault of cold air on his bare skin. 

"You're stunning," Regulus breathed and reached his hand down to cup Harry's growing hardness, "All of you will be mine soon enough and I will be the only one who will be able to pleasure you to the end of days," He spelled away his own clothes as he led Harry to the large bed further in the spacious room. 

Harry let himself be manhandled onto the center of his bed, letting his hands roam Regulus's broad chest down to the hardness that hung heavily against Harry's thigh. 

The older male hissed when Harry lightly stroked the heated flesh before he caught his hand and pinned it to Harry's side.

"You may had to be the one to give everything to your partner before, but tonight, tonight is all about you and your pleasure." Regulus ordered, making Harry compliant by just the power in his voice. 

The younger wizard didn't know what to say to him. He's never really had someone worry about his own pleasure. The only time someone did was when his father started 'teaching' him, and that felt like years ago. 

Regulus grinned at the sight of Harry limp and complaint to his hands beneath him. He was flushed, the red hue trailing down his cheeks to his chest, turning his tan skin a tempting and arousing red. He couldn't get over how _beautiful_ Harry was. He was beyond stunning, and would be only his in no time. 

If only Regulus knew Harry was already his. 

Regulus trailed his hands lightly over the span of Harry's torso, in light touches that set Harry's skin on fire. 

The older wizard placed tender kisses along his neck and collarbone, never hard enough to create a bruise or bite mark, but it was enough to make Harry's breath and heartbeat quicken with every single one of them. 

Harry squirmed under the light touches, wanting more pressure on his lower half. 

"Regulus," Harry whined, "Let me touch you." 

"No, you need to let me touch _you_." Regulus growled, giving Harry a rather harsh bite to his right nipple. 

Harry half yelped and half moaned at the action, shutting his mouth immediately. 

"That is what I thought, be a good boy and turn over for me," Regulus purred gently urging the younger wizard onto his stomach. 

Though Harry was willing to let himself be pampered by the older male, that didn't mean he still wouldn't have some fun. As soon as he flipped over, Harry arched his back and pushed back to rub his arse against Regulus' hard length. 

There was a stuttered groan as Regulus gripped Harry's hips. He wasn't sure if he was holding Harry to keep him in place or to stop his movements. 

Regulus rubbed the younger wizard's arse for a moment, almost admiring the flesh before he spread his cheeks to expose the beautifully pink pucker. He wasted no time in summoning a jar of lubricant. He knew Harry had at least something along the lines would be in the room. 

Harry shivered as he watched Regulus generously coat his fingers through his legs. Only a few of your 'partners' ever thought to ever use lube, most of them assumed a stretching charm would be enough. The ones who did, they were the only ones he'd let have a repeat audience with him. 

A shuddered breath left Harry as those talented fingers breached him and pushed back against them. 

There was a 'tsk'-ing noise and a swift slap to Harry's arse at his actions, "Stay still." 

Harry whined at the command but complied and let out soft little noises and moans as Regulus started stretching him nicely. 

"How do you want me to take you?" Regulus asked as he added a second and third finger in a quick succession, "Do you want me to pound you into the mattress like this? From behind? I'd be able to see how beautifully you take my cock, or do you want it from the front? So I can see you fall apart under me into a mess and show you only I will only be able to make you like this from no one. Would you like that Harry?" He rasped, never stopping his fingers from thoroughly preparing the younger wizard. 

Harry groaned at the words, feeling his prick twitch at what was promised to come. Both figuratively and literally. 

" _Ah_ \- Regulus," Harry moaned as his prostate was being firmly pressed against and rubbed. Now he couldn't help but rut back against his hand. 

Regulus chuckled and pulled his fingers from Harry, causing a whine to sound, "Shh, I know what you need." 

He turned Harry back on his back and held up his lets to trail kisses and little nips along his inner thighs. Harry's breath was coming out in irregular pants, and hitched as lips got increasingly closer to his sensitive length. 

And his lips went everywhere around his prick, expect where he wanted it. "Merlin, get on with it!" Harry shouted as he gripped the bed sheets in frustration. 

Regulus laughed gently laid Harry's legs down. Though Regulus nodded, he wasn't done with his teasing. 

His lips started attacked his neck and chest, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. He now let himself to suck love bites into the flawless skin, mainly on his chest around the other's nipples. 

His hands rubbed his sides in a way that made Harry feel warm inside and shivering all at the same time. The man above him was making him feel things he never imagined he would get to feel. It was nice. 

Regulus grabbed the jar of lube to coat his shaft with it first, "You're going to come without me touching your prick, got it?" He said, darting his eyes up to Harry's emerald green ones. 

Harry nodded quickly, he could do that, he's done it once before. 

Regulus stashed the lube away and grabbed a pillow to prop Harry's hips up with before he lined himself up at the stretched entrance. 

He didn't give any warning as he thrust in. 

Harry's mouth dropped open in a silent scream at the intrusion, absolutely loving the feeling of being stretched open by the thick prick pulsing inside of him. His head dropped back as his body racked with his harsh breathing, and Regulus wasn't so different. He was panting, his hips were twitching with wanting something more than to do as he said and pound the younger wizard into the ground. But he wouldn't do that, at least not right now. 

When he thought Harry had adjusted enough, he started moving, driving the both of them into ecstasy. 

Harry gripped one of the hands that were on his hips, holding him in place. He used that had as a grounder as he lost himself to the pleasure. 

With each thrust, he found himself falling faster and harder into himself with Regulus right there with him, guiding him. It just felt so _good_. He knew that if anyone were to pass by his door, they would know fully what was going on inside. With the dirty slapping on their skin, as well as their moaning of course. 

"How's that Harry? Am I making you feel good? Better than all those disgusting pigs?" Regulus panted as he snapped his hips harder and faster on cue with Harry's pleasured noises. 

All Harry could get out was various moans and mewls of pleasure, and jumbled words that were supposed to be a reply. 

Regulus grinned in triumph at the fact he was able to make the dark-haired boy feel so much pleasure. And he was so warm and tight around his dick, he was afraid he was going to come at any moment, but he couldn't let that happen. He needed Harry to come first. 

Harry was clinging desperately to Regulus, both his arms holding onto Regulus' biceps and legs wrapped around his waist, already feeling the coiling in his lower abdomen that had been grower tighter and tighter ever since the two of them started. 

And his orgasm took him by surprise. 

Harry's back arched almost completely off the bed as he cried out a beautiful succession of moans and different versions of Regulus' name, both spilling his release between the two of them as well as clamping down on the hard length inside him. Regulus was sure he has never seen anything as beautiful as Harry looked now. His breath was taken away at the sight. 

Regulus was barely a moment after Harry, calling out Harry's name as he spilled himself into the young wizard. 

It was a few moments before either of them came back to coherency. 

As he slipped his softening length from Harry, Regulus cast a cleaning charm on both of them. Harry tensed as he felt the spell rush through his arse hole, but quickly relaxed as Regulus tucked him under the covers and was pulled back into the older's chest. 

"I want to be married as soon as possible," Harry repeated. 

Harry smiled as he felt the rumble of a laugh sounding from the wizard behind him, "Of course, anything for you Harry." 

\-- 

Lucius gave his second son his schooled Malfoy mask of indifference, "Do you know why I asked you to entertain the Black Heir?" 

Harry shook his head as he sat in front of the blond, as well as his mother, "No, may I ask?" 

He hummed and called for a house elf to bring tea for five, which confused Harry, "I will explain when Bellatrix and Regulus arrive." 

Harry furrowed his brows. He knew Regulus was still loitering in his room but didn't know how his father knew that. And why was Aunt Bella coming over again? 

Not even a minute later, the said two walked through the sitting room's doors. Regulus shot Harry a knowing grin that made him flush brightly at the look, not at all expecting it. 

"I've already explained everything to my dear cousin, Lucius, so you don't have to worry about him," Bellatrix said as she sat beside Regulus, who was to Harry's left. 

"Good, it will be easier then," Lucius waited until everyone was served tea before continuing, "I have drafted a marriage contract between yourself and Regulus Black, Harry. Do you understand what that means?" 

"You _want_ me to marry him?" Harry blurted, he couldn't help it, "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that to be the reason behind all of this." He added in a mumbled voice. The action making Regulus very aware of the age difference he and his fiance had. 

Lucius arched an eyebrow, "What did you expect?" 

"I was expecting this to have something with your political and social gain," He glanced nervously as Regulus. 

"Oh but it is, this will strengthen the ties the Malfoy and Black families have, but even with that fact it is not the driving reason," Lucius said and gestured for Bellatrix to continue. 

"The Dark Lord is worried Reggy here is straying from his way, and he's my favorite, I can't see him be killed or tortured," She said with a bright smile, "But then I saw the way he was looking at you at the party, and the idea just came to me! So Lucius and I spoke together and later with Cissy to have the two of you wed! It would help with Regulus's case, and you wouldn't have to flaunt yourself for your father. Even Draco likes the idea even if he doesn't say it out loud." The witch beamed. 

Harry stared at his aunt and slowly turned to his parents, mainly his mother, "You're... alright with this?" He also needed to take the time to dwell on the fact that his brother who hated him the majority of the time knew it would be a good thing to marry him off so he wouldn't have to whore himself for his disgusting father. 

Narcissa smiled, a bit sadly, but it put Harry a little at ease, "If you are, I am more than happy with the idea. I know Regulus was seen as a playboy in school, but I know he was grown into a good man." 

Harry nodded and then turned to Regulus, who held a silent conversation with him until Harry got a nod of approval, "I-I was willing to elope with Regulus," Harry started blushing, "Last night, the way he talked to me, the way he stood up for me against that other Death Eater who tried to pry me away from him, I liked it. I liked the way he made me feel, and then he told me what Aunt Bella just said, about how he's under the Lord's suspicions, and I wanted to do it. I want to marry him more than anything." 

Bellatrix giggled at your words, practically squealing with the idea of a wedding being around the corner. 

"Then it's settled, you two will be wedded," Lucius said, his voice ringing through the sitting room. 

"But," Regulus cut in, "I do believe I promised Harry we would be married as soon as possible, he doesn't wish to draw this all out." 

"So no engagement party?" Bella whined. 

"No, but I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind a bridal shower," Regulus said and got a slap from Harry against his arm. 

Bellatrix clapped and jumped up to grab Harry's hands, " We must get prepared then! We need to send out invitations to both the bridal shower and the wedding! Oh! Think of all the cute things you'll get!" She started rambling, grabbing her sister's hand on her way out of the room. Harry sending pleading looks to his intended.

Regulus chuckled and turned back to the blond. 

"Do you think two weeks is quick enough for Harry?" Lucius asked, "The bridal shower can be in a week, and the wedding the following week." 

"I believe that is fine," Regulus responded, not really wishing to stay in the same room with the man who has broken Harry down and put him through so much pain, "I'm going to go help with guest lists and such, if you have any requests, please send them our way." And the Black heir left. 

\--

Though this all seemed so sudden for Harry, he was more than happy with the end results. He was so close to being free of his father and into the arms of another who _cared_ so whole hardly for him. 

He was more than ready to make the jump. 

As long as Regulus was there to catch him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo and comments appreciated!! (*¯︶¯*)  
> Find me on tumblr @snake-house !!


End file.
